Emancipated
by Neemps
Summary: The Dursley’s die! Muggle authorities are coming to take Harry to an orphanage, thanks to Aunt Marge. Can the Weasleys help him? HPGW Oneshot.


Emancipated

By Neemps

Synopsis: The Dursley's die! Muggle authorities are coming to take Harry to an orphanage, thanks to Aunt Marge. Can the Weasleys help him? HPGW Rated PG Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: This story has to do with some legal procedures, and I'm not a lawyer. Please use your imagination, since I'm not sure what the family laws are like in England! I could be way off, but this is just a fanfic. I also kinda fudged on some of the happenings in Book 5. Purely for entertainment purposes only. All characters are property of JK Rowling.

Author's Note: I just changed the ending of this story. It's been bugging me for a long time, so I finally did it. I'm still not happy with the new ending either, but it's much better than the original one. You may agree, you may not agree. Let me know what you think!

Harry sat alone on the sofa in front of the television at 4 Privet Drive. He was enjoying one of the not-so-rare occasions when the Dursleys left him alone in the house while they went out for the evening. He noticed that the Dursleys were way overdue to return, but he wasn't really concerned. They've been late before, and they certainly have never gotten into the habit of calling Harry to tell him they'd be late coming home. Not that he was worried about them. However, he did notice that it was now well past midnight and they haven't come home yet. Curious. Maybe they decided to spend the night somewhere?

It got so boring here during the summers, Harry thought. He really wished it were time to head over to the Weasleys. He missed Ron and Hermione, and all the Weasleys. Ginny too. He'd been thinking about her a lot this summer. She'd really changed over the past year. Before, she was Ron's little sister, the only girl among all the Weasley brothers. She was becoming a lot more than that now. He was looking forward to spending more time getting to know her. Maybe even work up enough nerve to ask her out on a date.

Harry took advantage of the Dursleys' absence and decided to raid the refrigerator. A can of whipped cream, some leftover ham, and Yorkshire pudding. He went back to the living room, flopped on the sofa, and channel-chased some programs on television until he became drowsy.

At around 2:00am, after Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa, the doorbell rang. He got up reluctantly, knowing that his evening of privacy was now over. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV. They must have forgotten their key, he thought. Maybe Uncle Vernon was too drunk to open the door? Harry opened the door, and was quite surprised to find Professor McGonagall! Her face looked very grave. "Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry said, only half-alert. She immediately bustled him over to the sofa and sat down with him. Harry stared at her, waking up fully, realizing something serious had occurred.

"Something's happened…." Harry inquired. McGonagall touched his shoulder.

"Yes. There's been an automobile accident. Your aunt and uncle have died. I'm so sorry, Harry."

He was shocked… they're gone! Harry could barely believe it. Dead! He wasn't sure how to feel.

"You need to pack up your things immediately. I'm taking you to the Weasley's right now."

"What about Dudley?" Harry realized the Professor hadn't mentioned him.

"Your cousin is in hospital, but his aunt Marge is with him."

"Will he be alright? Will he make it?"

"I don't know. Come now, get your things, quickly. It's not safe for you here anymore. We need to get you to the Weasley's as soon as possible."

Harry ran upstairs and started packing his trunk. Strange ranges of emotions were rushing through him. Sadness and happiness and fear, all mixed together. A horrible thought that his relatives have died in a crash… he just saw them this morning! Yet, they were always so mean and abusive to him. He's finally free of them at last! This is the last time he'll ever be at Privet Drive! However, it also means that his protection through his mother's sister Petunia is gone forever. Strange how the Dursley's had told Harry the lie about his parents having died in a car crash. Now they had died in a car crash themselves, for real.

Finally focusing on gathering his things, he stuffed all his clothes into his trunk, along with his books. Hedwig was out for the evening, but he grabbed her cage, and his Firebolt from the cupboard under the stairs.

Arthur Weasley arrived at 4 Privet Drive via Floo Powder. Stepping out of the fireplace, he greeted Professor McGonagall as he brushed ashes off his sleeves. As Harry carried the owl cage and broomstick into the living room, Arthur came up and took the items from him, placing them next to the fireplace. "I'm so sorry to hear about your family, Harry." He gave Harry a quick hug, then held him at arms-length, looking him seriously in the eyes. "We're happy to have you stay with us as long as you want, and certainly we insist upon it until your 18th birthday." The last brought a quick smile to his face, but he remained serious. "As long as you're with a wizarding family you'll have protection from you-know-who. Now it's time that we're off. Need help with your trunk?" Harry nodded.

One at a time, they flooed to the Burrow, Arthur with Hedwig's cage and the Firebolt, Harry with his trunk, and finally Minerva McGonagall.

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley was waiting by their fireplace, and immediately hugged Harry when he arrived and covered him with kisses. "You poor dear. I'm so sorry. But you'll be safe with us. Our home is your home, always. I want you to know that. We all love you very much." She choked up on tears and just hugged him again.

Harry was still rather shocked by everything. His whole life was changing before his eyes and it hadn't been 30 minutes yet.

Molly sat him down at the kitchen table and began to make him a cup of tea. He noticed that Ron and Ginny had not appeared yet. Maybe they were still asleep?

"Are Ron and Ginny upstairs?"

"Oh yes, darling, they're just making up Fred & George's room for you. They'll be down in a minute." Fred and George Weasley had opened up their own shop on Diagon Alley, and they had also rented the apartment above it. This left their old room available.

Harry was still trying to put events together in his mind. "Professor? Can you tell me anything more about what happened?"

The four of them sat down around the kitchen table. Molly passed around teacups for everyone, and began to pour tea. Professor McGonagall seemed a little more relaxed now that Harry was safe at the Burrow.

"They were coming home from your cousin's school event, and apparently your uncle had a heart attack while driving the car. They went off the road and hit a building."

Looking at Arthur and Molly, the Professor continued, "Now there are some choices to be made. Harry is still under age and needs a guardian until he turns 18."

Without hesitation both Mr. & Mrs. Weasley began to say they would be guardians, but McGonagall held up her hand.

"I know you both want to be his guardians, but I just want to present all the options." She turned and looked at Harry. "Harry, you could also petition to become emancipated."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you would legally become an adult, and be responsible for yourself."

"But that's usually only granted by marriage…." Molly started, and then stopped herself, looking at Arthur.

"That's one of the ways to become emancipated, yes." McGonagall confirmed.

"Professor, are you suggesting that Harry get married in order to become emancipated?" Arthur asked.

"It's an option." McGonagall said. "I just wanted to present it."

Suddenly everyone was very quiet, as they followed through with their thoughts. Harry finally spoke. "So if I married Ginny, for example, I would have control over my own life?"

"Control over your life, your money, all your decisions. You would be the head of your household. By marrying into a wizard family, you would gain their family protection until you turn 18. Then the Potter wizard family protection becomes your own."

"Would this be a better protection than just having us as guardians?" asked Molly.

"As guardians, you would have control over Harry's life decisions and his money until he turns 18. But the inherent wizard protection against you-know-who would not be present. At the Dursley's, he had this protection through his Aunt Petunia. This is why Dumbledore insisted that Harry return to them for at least the first month every summer. Now he still has wizard protection living here…"

"…but not the same as wizard "_family"_ protection. I see now. " Said Arthur, completing McGonagall's statement. "If Ginny marries, she would also become emancipated, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, that is correct." McGonagall agreed. "Harry would need to prove to the courts that he is financially secure and able to support himself and a wife. James and Lily have left Harry their fortune, so there should be no problems. He's certainly mature enough and able to handle adult decisions."

Arthur looked at Harry, "Harry, I love you as much as my own children, and there's no other young man on this planet that I would rather have for my little Ginny. But this needs some serious thought. You're so young. Both of you." He sighed.

"Oh, Arthur. Our little Ginny. The youngest of seven children and first to be married! I never would have thought it." Molly welled up with tears again. Arthur patted her gently on the back.

Harry spoke. "I think Ginny needs to have some say in this."

"Well, of course. Quite a bit of say, if I know my daughter." Molly replied.

"I need to talk to her about this. We haven't even been dating yet. I know we're young, but I know that people getting married are supposed to be in love. I love all of you very much, but….. Ginny and I haven't really fallen in love with each other yet. I mean, I like her! I like her very much. But…." He trailed off.

"We know what you mean, Harry. Of course you should be in love. That's what marriage and family is all about." Arthur said. "However, people have been known to marry first and then fall in love later. Lots of people have arranged marriages or marriages of convenience. Not that I would approve of such an arrangement, but it would depend upon circumstances." Arthur was looking for justifications. "It's rare today for people to get married at such a young age, but it's not unheard of."

"I would very much like to become part of your family. I would do everything in my power to make Ginny happy. You know I would." Harry said earnestly.

"Yes, Harry, I do know that. I believe you. These are extraordinary times." Arthur said seriously. "Sometimes extraordinary measures need to be taken. I think we need to meet with the Order right away. I'll arrange it. Right now I think we could all use some rest. It's very late."

"Would it be all right if I spoke to Ginny about all this tomorrow?"

"Of course, Harry dear. Take your time." Molly smiled.

Late the next morning, as everyone was eating breakfast, an unexpected visitor apparated suddenly by the front door. It was Professor Snape. He looked irritated, but then that wasn't something new.

"Please excuse the interruption Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, but there has been an urgent development that effects all of you, especially Mr. Potter." Announced Snape bluntly.

"Professor Snape has been on surveillance of the Dursley boy and keeping an eye on muggle happenings in the situation." Arthur explained. "What have you found out, Severus?"

"The muggle woman known as Aunt Marge has refused custody of Harry Potter and has made arrangements for him to be admitted to an orphanage."

"WHAT?" said everyone in the room in unison. Snape held up his hand, indicating there was more news.

"The muggle authorities have already been dispatched to the house on Privet Drive to collect Mr. Potter. Obviously they didn't find him there. A warrant has been issued for him to be taken into their custody."

"Oh my goodness! Arthur, we can't let them do this!" Molly began to panic.

"Of course not. We'll have to step up our plans, then. We need to leave for the Ministry of Magic right away." Mr. Weasley gave Harry a wordless look, which Harry understood immediately.

Snape continued, "It will only be a matter of time before they arrive here looking for him."

Everyone started talking at once, but Ron and Ginny were clueless to all the circumstances, having missed out on the discussion of the previous evening. "What's going on? What's happening?" They both asked.

Harry got up and offered his hand to Ginny, who stared at him wide-eyed. "Ginny, will you please come walk with me for a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Yes, of course. Harry, what's going on? They can't arrest you, can they? Can't you stay with us?"

"I'll explain it to you in a moment. Come on."

Harry took Ginny's hand and they headed toward the back door. Arthur called out to them, "Don't stray far, you two. Stay on the property, Harry!"

"We will!"

"What's going on?" Ron was completely at a loss. "Bloody hell! Where are they going?" He watched Ginny and Harry exit together.

"Sit down and we'll explain it all to you Ron." Molly said.

As Harry & Ginny started walking through the garden, Professor McGonagall called after them, "We'll need to leave soon, Harry. I'm sorry to rush you, but don't take too long."

"I understand. We'll be back soon."

"Harry, I'm scared. What's going on?" Ginny was practically in tears and was almost too frightened and confused to cry.

Harry didn't really know where to begin. How can you tell a 16-year-old girl that her whole life plan is about to change?

"Ginny, I really wish things were different right now. This is not the way things should be." He started.

"What things? What are you talking about?"

They came to a tree with a bench underneath. They sat down, and Harry tried desperately to find the words to explain what he needed to tell her. "This is so sudden. I…. I wish it was different."

"Harry, just tell me. Why is everyone in a hurry? Why are we going to the Ministry?"

"Ginny, do you know what it means for a child to become emancipated?"

"Emancipated? I think it means to become free from your parents, or your guardians? To become an adult before you are of age?" Ginny replied, and Harry nodded.

"That's right. That's what I need to do. Without the Dursleys, I have no guardians."

"I thought my parents were going to be your guardians. That's why you moved in, isn't it? We fixed up Fred & George's room for you."

"Yes, and under other circumstances that would be okay. But it's not. I need more than just guardianship. I need protection that only a loving wizard family can give me. I have to become a member of a wizard family."

"I don't understand. You're here with us now. We're taking care of you. Isn't that enough?"

"I need protection from a wizard family, and I need to be emancipated. The quickest way to do that is……. " he paused and looked her in the eyes. "…is to get married."

Did I hear him right? Ginny thought. Marriage? To me? Right now? "Oh my God." She whispered. She stood up, and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God!" she repeated, as the realization started to sink in.

"I know this isn't how it should be. I'm sorry." Harry stood up and went over to her. Ginny's head was spinning. She was still in shock over the situation, and her emotions were darting all over place. Scared of losing Harry, elated over getting Harry, scared of rushing into marriage so young, and with no warning. Here's the boy she's had a crush on all these years, suddenly he's in trouble and she's the only one who can help him.

"Ginny, I like you very much. I know you like me. Ron and Hermione have been telling me for years." He nervously chuckled. "I love your whole family. I think we'll come to love each other too, you and me." Then he took Ginny's hand and told her quite seriously, "I'll take care of you. I promise. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. It will be okay. I think we'll make it." He squeezed her hand. She looked at him but still couldn't say anything. "Your parents have approved it. Ginny….. please say something." She still just stared at him, almost forgetting to breathe.

Harry bent down on one knee. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" she said again, but then she threw her arms around his neck. "YES! Yes, Harry! I'll marry you!" They both laughed, and Harry stood up and spun her around.

"Thank you, Ginny! You're beautiful." He kissed her quickly and hugged her tight. Tears were slipping down her face.

"I'm a mess!" She apologized.

"No, you're beautiful." He wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "Come on, let's get going." They ran back to the house together, holding hands.

When they entered the house, Hermione had just flooed in, and Ron was helping her to step out of the fireplace. Percy was also there now, as well as Fred and George. They were still waiting for Bill & Charlie to arrive.

Molly rushed up to Ginny and gave her a tight hug. "Come upstairs with me Ginny. I have something for you."

George slapped Harry on the back. "So, instead of a foster brother, we get a brother-in-law! Welcome to the family, Harry!" Fred shook his hand, and picked up one of Percy's old dinner jackets and helped Harry put it on. "Here's your first Weasley hand-me-down!" Harry was still reeling from all that had happened, but at least the mood had changed in the house now. Everyone was still in a rush, but they were much more light-hearted. They were starting to prepare the house for a reception and party.

Hermione came up to Harry and gave him a hug. "Harry, congratulations!"

"Oh Hermione." Harry was happy to see her. "I wish I could have had time to talk to you and Ron about all this. Everything is happening so fast. We've barely had time to think about making decisions. They've just been made for us out of sheer necessity."

"Well it's not your fault that the Dursleys are gone. That Aunt Marge is a mean and cruel woman." Hermione said supportively.

Harry looked at Ron. "I really wish I could have talked to you about all this."

Ron smiled. "You realize that you and me are going to be brothers now? Like I needed another brother!" Ron kidded.

"It sounds good to me." Harry said sincerely. "Will you be my Best Man?"

"Of course, Harry. I'd be honored."

Just then Ginny and Molly walked down the stairs. Ginny was wearing her mother's wedding dress. White and in the style of a Renaissance peasant, it was creased, a little faded, and the sleeves were a bit long, but she still looked as beautiful as a fairy princess. Harry was stunned.

"Wow!" Was all he could say. Ginny smiled and walked up to him, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ms. Weasley, you are just lovely." Said Professor McGonagall with a kindly smile. "I hope you won't get too much floo powder on that beautiful dress."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be okay." Ginny said, and then turned to Hermione. "Would you be my Maid of Honor, Hermione?"

"Yes, of course Ginny! I would love to. Thank you." Hermione said, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Professor McGonagall began to get everyone organized. "We don't have time to floo everyone to the Ministry, so let's just have the wedding party. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley please. The rest of you need to stay and help get the house prepared. Everyone ready?"

Just then, Fred and George burst into the kitchen. "Better get out of here, fast." George puffed. Fred continued, "Constables have just arrived."

Everyone gasped and started moving very quickly. Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her toward the fireplace. She managed a small and unsure smile for Harry.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out." Harry assured, and squeezed her hands. "Yes." She said, "I know it will."

Molly gently guided her daughter into fireplace. "Here you go dear. We'll be right behind you." She handed Ginny a palm full of floo powder.

"See you in a few moments." Harry said. Ginny nodded, and announced "Ministry of Magic!", dropped the ashes, and POOF! She was gone.

Harry took a quick glance toward the window, and saw that Fred, George and Percy were stalling the constables outside on the walk.

"You now, Harry. No time to lose." Arthur insisted, and he pushed Harry into the fireplace. He took some ashes from Molly and readied himself for transport. He took a quick look at Arthur and Molly, who would soon become his in-laws. "Thank you so much for everything. I…."

"Oh dear, Harry, please, you must go now!" Molly cried in a mix of panic and exhilaration. The Weasley stood together as they watched Harry drop his ashes and shout, "Ministry of Magic!"

Harry saw them disappear from his sight to be replaced with swift swirling wind, and then total darkness. He heard something knocking. Something wasn't right. He should have appeared at the ministry by now. What happened to Ginny? Did she have this trouble too?

He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. The Dursley's living room. He was still on the sofa. The knocking continued, and then became a banging on front door, followed by Uncle Vernon's drunken bellowing, "BOY! Open this door!"

Harry's heart was pounding. The whole thing was his imagination. He had been dreaming. He was still at Dursley's. He wasn't emancipated. He wasn't marrying Ginny.

Maybe there's still a way to make it work out. He'll have to think of a way.

The End


End file.
